Honey
by Moonchild10
Summary: One-shot. Yuujirou is impossible to live with, and Toru wouldn't want it any other way. YuuxToru


_Itsuno manika bokura_

_Nanige naku de atta_

_Yasashi sayose atte _

_Kakurenbo wa tsuzu no sou sa_

He taps his pen on the desk, a slow and steady rhythm that keeps beat to the absolute silence of the P-Room. _Tap tap tap_. It's a very slight sound, but it has a distinct ring of its own simply because it happens to be Yuujirou who's making it.

Toru's eyes are fixed on the blond by now, not because of the noise but because tonight there are a million distractions to aid him in the blowing off of his homework (for the first and most definitely last time this month), and Yuujirou just happens to be one of them. And oh, Yuujirou makes a wonderful distraction when used to his full potential. Blond hair that has that distinct shine to it that Toru has only seen in honey before… honey and glass. And there's those hands that move so deftly, one of them tap tap taping that pen, the other stroking a lock of hair around one finger, nonchalant and carefree and oh so regal.

And of course, there is Yuujirou's mouth. Pale, smooth lips that gleam very slightly in the light of the P-Room as his tongue runs absentmindedly over them. He has a habit of doing this. He has an endless list of habits that Toru has unconsciously memorized and stored away somewhere in his brain. It's not healthy, he decides. But such subtle obsessions are commonplace when it comes to his fellow Princess and he knows by now to expect them. It just makes rooming with Yuujirou all the more difficult, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Yuujirou shifts in his chair, once more gaining Toru's full attention. Blond hair flips back over his shoulder, chin rests on his hand in the same position Toru is in. The other hand continues the tapping, and it should be annoying but it isn't. It isn't because it's Yuujirou, and this is far more annoying than it would be if the tapping would just worm its way into Toru's brain and make him itch.

But it isn't… it's just Yuujirou that makes him itch in own amusing, sarcastic way. And it _is_ itchy but Toru can't find it in himself to mind too much. There is silence and then silence and finally more silence, and Toru finds himself staring far too openly. And he finds himself tapping his own pen on the rail of the bunk bed where he sits, abandoned algebra homework spilled out over his lap. At the sound, Yuujirou looks back at him quizzically, one eyebrow up but one half of his mouth turned up in a smile. It's another habit of Yuujirou's, to look at him like that for a moment before turning around. Though sometimes it's a longer one of those stares he gives him, and he can almost feel him reading his mind at those times, honey-colored eyes locked perfectly with his own blue ones.

Yuujirou's tapping stops for a moment and then resumes, and Toru knows he stuck on his homework. He also knows he shouldn't know anyone as well as he knows Yuujirou, but it's impossible not to… it comes naturally, the desire to know him, in the same sense that the sun rises without any thought. Toru sets his mess of homework aside and moves over to the desk where Yuujirou sits, leaning over his shoulder and inadvertently inhaling the scent of Yuujirou's coconut shampoo.

"Show me."

The tapping stops, and the pen points toward a particular formula Yuujirou is having trouble with. Toru leans closer, relieved that it's something he recently figured out himself. He explains the formula and is rewarded with a Yuujirou smile. Yuujirou smiles are different from Princess Yuujirou smiles… while Princess Yuujirou smiles are sweet and full of sunshine, Yuujirou smiles are quirky and always give the impression that he is holding back laughter. Toru decided long ago that he likes Yuujirou smiles the best. Likes the way those golden eyes lock with his and sparkle and the corners crinkle just a bit, though he can only tell this when he is as close as he is now.

"I love it when you smile," Toru blurts. It's reckless and rather stupid but there is really no other choice once it's out of his mouth. And Yuujirou does with it what he does with everything Toru says… he hears it, considers it, and gives him a look appropriate for the situation. In this case, he gives Toru a look that means quite plainly _"What?" _ and then lets it slowly melt into a smile as he shakes his head.

"Well then you must be happy… you must've gotten your fill while we were cheering at the game today," the blond jokes lightly.

"No, not like that…" Toru doesn't know how to say it without sounding strange. Doesn't know how to put out the thought process he's had so many times about all the different varieties of smiles that Yuujirou has. He doesn't know how to say it without sounding strange and sappy and possibly even gay. But it's a custom of his lately to give saying what he means his best try, and he gazes out the window a moment before looking back at his friend. "I don't mean the smiles you have when we're dressed up… I mean… then, you're smiling for other people. I like it when you smile like you are right now… like when you're really, honestly happy."

Yuujirou doesn't answer, but when he does, his tone is playful. "You like those best because I'm only smiling for you, Tochan," and bats his eyelashes jokingly.

"Well of course that's why, Yuuchan," Toru says, playing along like he always does and falling easily into the charade and believing (if only for a moment) that they could ever talk honestly like this with each other… that they could ever say more than a few sentences to each other that were really deep and heartfelt and purely profound. But then the illusion passes and he and Yuujirou are still giggling girlishly, putting up the Princess act for no one but themselves, because this is when it's the most fun. And then Yuujirou's eyes turn back out the window and the magic of the warm moment is lost.

As Toru turns to go back to his abandoned homework, Yuujirou grabs him, his hand warm against the bare skin of Toru's arm. He is pulled back to the other boy by that surprisingly strong grip he displays frequently. Toru's face breaks out into a riot of pink at the sudden, unexpected pressure of Yuujirou's lips against his skin, just in front of his ear, soft and almost teasing. And when Yuujirou speaks, his breath flutters against the shell of Toru's ear and his voice is completely serious, something that makes his heart hammer inexplicably in his chest.

"I love it when you smile too, Toru."


End file.
